dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash Vol 1 123
Supporting Characters: * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Iris West * Joan Garrick Villains: * Fiddler (Isaac Bowin) * Shade (Richard Swift) * Thinker (Clifford DeVoe) Other Characters: * Mister Jarvis' butler * Professor Hughes * Unnamed bank teller * Unnamed construction worker Locations: * Earth-One :*Missouri :*Central City :*Central City Community Center :*Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau :*Central City Sports Stadium :*Memorial Tower :*Picture News Building * Earth-Two :*Kansas :*Keystone City :*5252 78th Street :*Carmody's Jewel Salon :*Jarvis Mansion :*Keystone City Bank :*Keystone City Museum :*Keystone City Police Headquarters :*Midwestern University Items: * Fiddler's Fiddle * Flash's Costume Ring * Shade's Cane * Thinking Cap * Neptune Cup Vehicles: * Fiddler's Fiddle Car | Cast1 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast2 = Iris West-Allen (New Earth) | Cast3 = Isaac Bowin (New Earth) | Cast4 = Joan Williams (New Earth) | Cast5 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast6 = Richard Swift (New Earth) | Cast7 = Clifford DeVoe (New Earth) | Location1 = Kansas | Location2 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location3 = 5252 78th Street | Location4 = Missouri | Location5 = Central City, Missouri | Location6 = Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau | Item1 = Fiddler's Fiddle | Item2 = Flash's Costume Ring | Item3 = Shade's Cane | Item4 = Thinking Cap | Vehicle1 = Fiddler's Fiddle Car | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * "The Flash of Two Worlds" is reprinted in ''80-Page Giant'' #9, The Greatest Team-Ups Ever Told, Flash Archives, Volume 3, Crisis on Multiple Earths: The Team-Ups and ''Millennium Edition: Flash'' #123. * This issue is divided into three chapters. * The origins of both Barry Allen and Jay Garrick are recapped in this issue. * The Flash appeared last in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #6. He appears next in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #7. * The Fiddler chronologically appeared last in ''Starman (Volume 2)'' #46. His last actual appearance was in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #28. He appears next in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #21. * The Golden Age Flash appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #57. He appears next in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #129. * Iris West appeared last in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #122. She appears next in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #7. * Joan Garrick appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #104. She appears next in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #129. * The Thinker appeared last in ''All-Flash'' #32. He appears next in ''Atom (Volume 1)'' #29. * Unofficially, this is the first appearance of the Multiverse. The Multiverse represents parallel dimensions that exist side by side to one another, and is only accessible through vibrational attunement. * First unofficial appearance of Earth-One and Earth-Two as separate entities. They will not be named as such until ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #21. * First appearance of Joan Williams as Joan Garrick. Jay and Joan's wedding was chronicled in flashback in ''Flash (Volume 2)'' #161. | Trivia = * The cover to this issue features both Flashes racing to rescue an injured man. Jay Garrick is the one who saves the man, while Barry Allen is the one who deflects the falling girder. * This issue establishes that writer Gardner Fox exists in Earth-One continuity as well as that of Earth-Prime. * DC Direct released a statuette modeled after the cover to this issue. * The events from this issue take place on June 14th, 1961. | Recommended = * Flash Comics #104 * Justice League of America (Volume 1) #21 * Justice League of America (Volume 1) #22 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Flash (Barry Allen) image gallery * Flash (Barry Allen) appearances list * Flash (Barry Allen) quotes page * Flash (Jay Garrick) appearances list * Fiddler appearances list * Iris West appearances list * Shade appearances list * Thinker appearances list | Links = * Flash article at Wikipedia * Flash article at Toonopedia * Flash article at Sequart * Flash profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Flash profile by Alan Kistler * Flash - Those Who Ride the Lightning * Flash (Jay Garrick) article at Wikipedia * Flash (Jay Garrick) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * The Flash series index at the Grand Comics Database }}